


Tyunning & The Diamond Castle

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Inspired by a Barbie Movie, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Based on Barbie and The Diamond CastleJust a one shot for that particular part of the movie aka the kiss that should've happened but didn't.But make it TXT
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 39





	Tyunning & The Diamond Castle

Taehyun looks around warily with his hands clutching his basket to ground himself, a little while after Hueningkai stormed off and him just moping over the table about the stupid things he said to the boy out of the heat in the moment, Waenger the evil madwoman's dragon rang the door and he walked right into the trap.

"Shhh...it's okay Hobak...hey...shhh" he tries to sooth the cat in his basket, the poor guy is afraid of the eerie looking cave that screams dark magic all over. Waenger is keeping an eye on him from a distance, a sly smirk on his face knowing at least he didn't fuck up.

Well, the creature thinks he didn't but the mirror isn't with Taehyun so technically he did fucked up the one job he was given, yet again. Each second of just standing there is spent thinking of how the hell is he going to escape, but even his own mind is getting restless with unsettling fear.

A sudden thought of Hueningkai already being captured pops up in his mind and Taehyun nearly sent himself to the floor to wail. He couldn't have right? There's no way Taehyun would forgive himself if Hueningkai was caught-

"Welcome Taehyunnie! Ah child, do you like the decor?" Taehyun rolls his eyes at the annoying voice that's taunting him. A figure of a lady in red approaches him looking as smug as ever, but this is her lair, her playground so the dark brown haired boy is truthfully slightly intimidated by the madwoman.

"What do you want Anti?" Taehyun demands although he knows full well what she wants, "Always the one to get right into business, see this is what I like about you!" She fakes cheers with her tongue clicking. 

A hand now suddenly in his face, Taehyun looks up to meet her glaring eyes that dares him to do something about it "Mirror, now." Taehyun all but smiles at her, a sudden relief wash over him knowing Hueningkai is still out there, somewhere probably dangerous but still safe from the grasp of this crazy lady.

The boy grins and sure enough it annoys his captor "I don't have it" he wasn't lying either, Hueningkai has always been the one to hold on to the magic mirror. Taehyun knows he's playing a dangerous game here, one that may cause him too much.

But when is he not doing reckless things for Hueningkai?

Taehyun can feel his fear bubbling through the roof but keeps his stand, each minute of this bitch wasting her time getting through him is another extra minute Hueningkai and Beomgyu get to find the Diamond Castle. 

Taehyun wants to laugh at himself for being such a pathetic hopeless romantic,  _ 'The things you do for love, even if that love isn't reciprocated'  _ oh the joys of being in love with your best friend. Anti growls and orders Waenger to search his basket, Hobak gives him a good scratch on the face but the poor thing is sent flying seconds later. 

"HOBAK!!" Taehyun rushes to the kitten's side, picking him up and hugging him close. "No mirror ma'am" Taehyun gives the dragon a murderous glare, Hobak is just a small kitten. How dare he?! Taehyun gently places down his kitten and is ready to tear that creature apart but stops when Anti stands in front of him.

"Where is he?" She demands, Taehyun shakes his head and shrugs "Lips are sealed" like hell he was going to give away that information. But the way Anti is smirking at him does not feel right at all, she swiftly pulls out her magic flute.

Taehyun huffs, "That doesn't work on me" he confidently states with a smug grin remembering how the magic had no effect on him or Hueningkai from the time they were in the dark forest. 

"Bold words coming from someone without their necklace" 

_ What _

"Let's see how well you do without those stones from the Diamond Castle"

Taehyun's hands flies up to touch his neck and oh god-

_ He feels the edge of his eyes pricking with tears, the hurt still fresh in his heart. "How could you Ningning…" he mutters between his lips in disbelief, a sting as if something inside of him broke.  _

_ Taehyun feels Hobak's gaze on him, "Sorry you had to see that boy…" one hand firmly wrapped around the heart around his neck, his hands trembling but with one strong pull, he tore it off. "I thought we were forever…" His tears slide down his cheeks while his hand cast away the heart necklace to the floor. _

Taehyun pales as he remembers what he did, horror filled him as the weight of reality is closing in. He tries to turn and run but the echoes of notes have already started to play, he can feel his mind losing to the magic, his consciousness being ripped away from him.

_ 'No no NO NO NO!! NO HUENINGKAI NO!!'  _ but it was too late as everything around him blurs and stills. Taehyun now stands stiffly in front of Anti, his eyes blank and his usual blue irises now faintly glazed with hazy green.

"I ask again, where is the boy?"

Now with no control over his mind, Taehyun obediently complies like a puppet being played on a string.

"Going to the seven stones…"

.

.

.

.

Hueningkai trails down the path in silence, anger and disappointment filling his head at what Taehyun had said. His grip on the magic mirror tightens just like the suffocation in his chest, each step he takes feels heavier than the last.

The flames soon burn out quicker than he expected, and only the coldness that hangs over his heart at what just happened remains. Kai shudders as the instant stinging of regret hits him, wondering just how the hell did that happen? How could  _ he  _ let that happen?

"Kai? Kai are you alright?" Beomgyu calls out to him from the mirror, the boy is greatly concern after seeing the fight broke out. Sure he had only known these two young boys for a short period of time, but Beomgyu can tell, he can  _ feel _ just how close their bond is and to see these two actual definitions of soulmates tearing each other apart from that fight because of him?

Beomgyu wishes he wasn't trapped in the damned thing, he'll do anything to give Hueningkai a hug right now. "I'm….no but I'll be fine... in a bit.." his voice shaky with how sick he felt, the words that spilled from his lips coming back to bite him. 

And most of all, Taehyun's tired face that looked at him with so much betrayal when he accuses Hueningkai of choosing a person they just met over his long time best friend. 

_ "You're choosing Beomgyu hyung over me..."  _

The words still echoes in his head and although his first instinct was to deny it, there is more truth to those words than he'd like to admit. Ever since they met Beomgyu, and learned of the legend of the Diamond Castle, it was all Hueningkai would focus on.

Traveling miles away from their flower garden that was destroyed along with their cottage, being hunted down by an evil madwoman, barely escaping a few near death situations. While Hueningkai may have no problems going through with all that to lend a hand, he lets the fact that maybe Taehyun doesn't.

Their adventure is exhausting and dangerous, and Taehyun was just being honest. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, but there's just so much that he can endure before his limit is reached. Everyone has their limits, and Taehyun just happens to reach his, and all the comfort that the mansion could give them, Hueningkai would be lying if he wasn't tempted to stay as well.

Taehyun was just being completely honest as he usually is and Kai, blinded by his own desire to save the day, tried to invalidate what he felt and convince him otherwise. Taehyun had good reasons to be mad at him but Hueningkai can't help but still feel bitter when he was accused of replacing him with Beomgyu.

Nonetheless the pain of fighting with his best friend aches his heart, Kai blinks his eyes and wipes away the tears before they could spill. Molang pops his head off his basket, the bunny looking at him with concern. Hueningkai strains a smile "I'm fine Molangie…let's get going" 

He keeps on walking alone down the path, but the fatigue is obvious in his footsteps. "Don't you wanna rest first Kai? You must be tired.." Beomgyu asks him, adding on with the emotional toll Hueningkai has on him, he knows the boy is famished.

"I'm fine Beomie hyung…..the quicker the better.." Hueningkai mutters, "You two are that close huh? This….never happened?" Hueningkai shakes his head at the question but his lips curve at the memories he has with Taehyun. When they ran away from home to live together when they were teens, growing a flower garden and living the best life that they could back then.

Sure they didn't have the money to buy nice clothes and barely had enough to afford food, but having each other's company, working and singing together day by day. They didn't have much, but they were happy.

All because…..they had each other.

_ "Taehyun! Taehyun look!! C'mere!" _

_ "Woah...two perfect hearts…" _

_ "Hehe like us right? Just perfect for each other~" _

_ "Haha of course Ningning~" _

_ "Together?" _

_ "Today.." _

_ "Tomorrow.." _

**_"And always!"_ **

Hueningkai feels traitorous tears trying to drip, hands immediately flying up to wipe them away. His feet suddenly halting, "Kai…" Hueningkai slowly drops to his knees, Molang jumps out of the fallen basket, the bunny glancing up to Hueningkai sadly. 

His hands make their way up to cover his face, not daring to show his torn face to his friends "We're the bestest friends" he mutters, "We always thought we're perfect together…" His little sniffles and sobs are heartbreaking to hear. 

Beomgyu is half sure if he tries hard enough, he can jump out of this mirror, but the world doesn't work that way. Instead he gives the boy a knowing smile out of sympathy, "Hueningkai….you don't love Taehyun the way friends do right?"

The question sounded more like a statement that is awaiting its confirmation and Beomgyu already got his answer when Hueningkai's tears slipped through his fingers, droplets of cold wet liquid creating wet patches on his pants. 

Maybe that's why it hurts so badly, how much his heart is being suffocated by all these jabs of pain that came from the way Taehyun glared at him as if he didn't know Kai anymore. The way he wants to run back to apologize and fix things because he doesn't think he can live with the fact Taehyun is no longer by his side.

Because a flower garden isn't the only thing Hueningkai grew back at home.

The blond haired boy tries to steady his breathing, he wipes off the tears and bits of snot away with the sleeve of his arms. It was silent just for a little while, nothing but trees swaying with the wind and Molang's purrs. Beomgyu patiently waits, he understands it is a lot of emotional baggage for Hueningkai and thus he respectfully gives him the time to calm down.

The blond boy sighs, his lips tremble slightly but no doubt he is sporting a small sad smile. 

"You're right...I don't love him that way…" he starts, and slowly he looks up to gaze at the orange skies of dawn, Taehyun's favorite view where he would sat on the window frame at the this time of the day and simply enjoy the pretty scene without missing a day, until now that is. 

He wonders if Taehyun missed gazing at the dawn skies…just as how Kai already misses him now that he isn't here.

"I love him so much more than that"

.

.

.

.

.

His hands are bound to this rock and the more he struggles, the more his wrist burns from the tightness. He hisses at the pain and snaps his head up at the familiar laughter, "How pleasant of you to come dear Hueningkai~" Anti cackles evilly, amused at how the boy is trying to break free.

Heuningkai writhes but gasps as his wrists felt like they were going to bleed. The boy is trembling with fear, his heart rate speeding up along with his growing distress. Hueningkai tears his gaze to the floor, refusing to even spare his captor a glance despite how scared he is at the moment.

Anti clicks her tongue amusingly, "You know what? Why not bring our guest here? Oh Taehyunnie dearie~ why don't you come and join us?" Kai feels his blood run cold at the name, his body suddenly unmoving and most of all, afraid of what he would see if he dares to look up. His heart is sinking and it's almost like he couldn't breathe.

Kai forces himself to lift his gaze off the floor, his eyes growing wide while the color drains his body. A new kind of terror rakes through him because his eyes are unable to pull away from Taehyun's lithe figure walking slowly down the dark stairs

The boy's hands by his sides while his eyes looked straight ahead emotionlessly and almost void of life. His movements look so stiff and unnatural, "Ta-Taehyun?! TAEHYUN!! TAEHYUN!!!" Hueningkai screams, he strains his throat calling out to Taehyun who gives no response.

Taehyun comes to a halt next to Anti, and the emptiness displayed on his face is twisting Hueningkai's insides in more ways than he'd like to say. The blond boy with his messy flower crown did not even realize that he was crying, the tears raining down on his face like waterworks.

What did she do to him? It hurts him seeing his best friend-his  _ love  _ this way, mentally controlled and rendered powerless to do anything. Taehyun's name echoes from his lips, each syllable drenched with pain.

"Let me go you witch! LET ME GO!! TAEHYUN!! TAEHYUN!!" She simply ignores him and dips her hand into Kai's basket to pull out the heart shaped mirror. The lady smirking while caressing the frame knowing she's a few mere steps away from winning.

"Beomgyu~ I know you're there Beomie" she coos but the boy did not appear, most likely to stay stubborn. Not a new trait as Anti perfectly remembers Beomgyu can be quite a handful from hsi apprentice days. "Ah you're always so difficult…..walk Taehyun, walk" she orders and Taehyun starts to walk again, rigidly in a straight line like a robot.

Hueningkai is sure his heart must have stopped beating.

"No- NO NO NO PLEASE STOP STOP NO!! TAEHYUN NO!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP TAEHYUN!!!"

Hueningkai could not breathe with how Taehyun is walking right into his own death, one step at a time. The edge of the platform only a few mere metres away, and beneath them is a pit of toxic larva. "Come on Beomie, I know you're there.." Anti presses on, the mirror reflecting Taehyun's back as he walks. 

"TAEHYUN NO PLEASE!! PLEASE STOP HIM NO NO!!"

Heuningkai has never been more afraid in his entire life, his screams echo all over the cave and the tears just don't stop pouring. Kai's whole body is shaking with desperation and horror, eyes wanting to close shut and spare himself from the gruesome reality but he couldn't. 

Taehyun keeps on walking, Hobak hops over to intercept him but Taehyun nearly kicks the kitten. "Come on Beomie, are you really gonna let this happen?" He can hear her sickening voice taunting again, Hueningkai knows if Beomgyu doesn't do something soon...

He's going to lose everything to him

"TAEHYUN PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" 

And he has yet to say  _ 'I love you' _

"STOP!! PLEASE!! TAEHYUN NO!!"

And their last conversation ended with....

_ 'You ruined us Kai' _

The mirror shines and Beomgyu appears with distress "Stop him Anti!" He cries out, fresh tears in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't take it, and Beomgyu would be damned if he let someone die because of him.

"Boy, wait" Taehyun pauses in his footsteps.

Kai can feel his whole body slouching down in pure relief, he is still shaken by the ordeal and what almost could've happened. Taehyun is standing exactly in front of the cliff, if Beomgyu had been a second later….

Hueningkai doesn't even want to entertain the thought.

"Let. Them. Go '' Beomgyu snarls with a promise of death in his voice, but alas in his position of being trapped in a mirror he can hardly pose as a threat to be intimidated by. "Take me to the diamond castle, and only then I'll let these brats go" the madwoman demands, a bargain that means he either chooses his friends or the fate of the world.

Although Beomgyu can't see him, he knows how wrecked Hueningkai is. He heard every decibel of screaming that came from the boy, the voice of someone so helpless and desperate on the verge of being thrown down a dark path he'll never learn to recover from.

Beomgyu also thinks of Taehyun who lost control over his own headspace, his being rendered into a mindless obeying puppet with his voice monotone and deprived of the colours it once held when he first heard Taehyun singing in that flower garden. The boy who nearly died mere seconds ago.

And yet again he is reminded with the guilt heavy on his shoulders, that he is the cause.

"Fine, but we're coming right back after to let them go" he chokes out his answer, head hanging low with his fost balled up. In the corner of the mirror, he could see the stoned figures of his mentors. An ache wrecks through the boy as the guilt kicks in  _ 'I'm sorry….I'm so sorry hyungs…..' _

He failed them didn't he? Beomgyu wraps his arms around himself while muttering his apologies for failing his duty as their apprentice. "Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung... I'm so sorry…" he breathes out a small whisper only he could hear.

Anti laughs hysterically with her head thrown back, "Finally! We're getting somewhere!" She struts up the stairs and towards the exit with the mirror and Beomgyu along with it. Hueningkai whose eyes are red and swollen from crying collapses to his knees at the bounds of his hand being freed.

The blond boy's breathing is still in hiccups but he is quick to reel back into reality and sprints for his love, "TAEHYUN!!" Hueningkai grabs Taehyun by the shoulder and yelps when the smaller boy's legs give away and had Hueningkai not been there, Taehyun would've fallen into the toxic pit of lava.

"Ah how I love a sad ending, but the mistress is calling so buh-bye!" Hueningkai barely has time to react, let alone dodge with his arms full of Taehyun. Waenger swings his tail and when he takes a peek and sees bubbling green lava.

The dragon skedaddles off to his mistress unaware that he missed the way Hueningkai had managed to grab on to the side of the cliff with one hand while his other hand is locked around Taehyun's forearm.

With a few hauls and struggles, Hueningkai in his mentally exhausted and physically worn out body miraculously got them both to safety which is a little narrow platform just below the cliff. Throughout the process his mind was too occupied with focusing not to die to think of Taehyun who is still deep in the hypnosis.

Now that they're safer, he gently leads the boy down in whatever cramp space they're left with and takes a deep wavering breath. "T-Taehyun…?" Hueningkai is kneeling next to him, his hesitant fingers all but gently thread themselves in Taehyun's hair, softly nudging the boy whose eyes still haze with magic.

Taehyun's lips are slightly parted, the only thing moving was the way his chest is rising and falling in an eerily steady way, it felt unnatural. "Please...please Taehyun….I need you…" he pleads, he takes both of the boy's hands into his own, holding them together while he cries.

"Meow!" Hueningkai shoots his head up at the sound, hsi eyes meeting Hobak's small face peering from the cliff. The kitten is holding something with his mouth, white, shiny and very familiar. Hueningkai can feel his hand instinctively go to touch the heart shaped stone around his neck.

"Taehyun's necklace…." He mumbles and suddenly a huge realization hits him, when Anti tries to hypnotize them in the dark forest she won't be able to do so for some reason. But now Taehyun is affected and he wasn't wearing his necklace…

Hueningkai rises up to his feet, "Drop it Hobak!! It's okay! I can catch it!" The small critter is unsure but throws it down anyway. Hueningkai swiftly catches the stone necklace with his hands and immediately bends down once more to put it on the boy.

He puts the necklace around Taehyun's neck gingerly with trembling hands, treating the boy like fine china. _ 'Please work...please work...please..' _ he works ever so meticulously as if one wrong tug can have Taehyun shattering into bits. Maybe his mind is exaggerating but it sure did feel that way.

Kai carefully clutches the boy's body once he's done, holding Taehyun steady with one careful hand on his nape as he gazes down on Taehyun's blank stare. His heart hammering with fear but no more than for the boy laid in front of him.

He shouldn't have left Taehyun, a part of him can't seem to forgive himself for leaving the love of his life, his soulmate like that. His eyes glassy with tears, shaking hands trying to wake Taehyun up from the bewitching spell. Why isn't it working?! 

The necklace is just there, around his neck but nothing happens. Why? Why? Why? Why won't it work?!

"Please ..please Tyun...wake up..." His tears drip onto Taehyun's lovely face, the beautiful face now blank with no emotions under an evil spell.

But Taehyun's eyes remain blank no matter how choked up his pleas were, staring off into space and seemingly unable to register the way his love is breaking apart next to him. Hueningkai slumps down and begins to cry. Did he really lose him? 

Kai's face scrunches and he throws himself over the boy, hugging the small frame tightly.

"I love you….today, tomorrow, I'll always will love you.....I love you so much....please...please" he rests his forehead on Taehyun's, the firm hand on Taehyun's nape holding the boy's face in place. Kai's watery eyes full of longing and pain staring into Taehyun's blank ones.

"Please wake up love...." Hueningkai mutters and brushes his lips against Taehyun's soft ones. Gently kissing him while the tears keep on spilling, hoping that his love could bring the boy back to him.

The necklaces around their necks glow faintly which causes Hueningkai to pull away in shock. He watches in awe while the stones glows brighter and in the midst of it he sees Taehyun's eyes regain their colour. The hazy green spell coming undone.

Once the shiness ceases, Hueningkai holds his breath in pure shock when Taehyun groans and drags himself to sit up, the boy blinking and looking up to the blond whose hovering above him with his mouth hanging agape 

"H-Hueningkai?" Taehyun is startled when Kai all but pounces on him, long arms wrapping around his neck as he hugs Taehyun tightly. "I was so scared! I thought ..I thought I lost you!!" Taehyun can merely sigh with a smile and returns the hug. His head is still light and fuzzy but he's gakd that Hueningkai is fine.

"Oh gosh I love you so much I don't know what I'll do if...if…" Taehyun pulls Kai's face to look at him, his smaller hands cupping the blond's face. The sight of Hueningkai, lovely cheerful Ningning who can make him smile no matter what he does, so torn and sad hurts him "I love you too Ningning, but trust me you're-"

"I don't love you like that Tyun"

Taehyun freezes mid-sentence, the sudden seriousness Hueningkai is sporting makes him anxious. The younger must have seen how tensed he made Taehyun felt which is why he softens his gaze with a warm smile.

"I....love you more than that" and Taehyun is half sure he's dreaming, there's no way, absolutely no way that the guy he's been pining over for as long as he can remember actually does return the feelings he harboured.

But with how that tiny gap between their lips closes yet again when Hueningkai leans down to capture his stunned face in a kiss, Taehyun got the answer he wants. The dark haired boy kissing back shyly while savouring how nice it is to have Kai's lips on his.

The two pull away breathlessly in between pants, "I love you too….. I love you so much and I kinda always wanted to do that" Taehyun jumps to confess, his gaze on the floor due to the way he doesn't want Hueningkai to see his beet red face.

"Boys!! Taehyun!! Hueningkai!! Are you here?!?!"

"How the fuck is this place even real?"

"I don't know Soobin, I ain't the architect in charge"

"Hueningkai!! Taehyun-Hey isn't that Taehyun's cat?"

The two boys breathe out in relief at the voices of Soobin and Yeonjun, "They came all the way here...wow gotta admit, that's dedication-" Taehyun mumbles while trying to stand but yelps when he sways to the side and Hueningkai rushes to catch him. "Are you really alright?" 

Taehyun nods assuringly, he was just un-brainwashed so this is probably normal. But the boy flushes red at how Kai's arms have found their way around his waist, keeping him close to hold the dark haired boy for support.

It is somewhat protective of Hueningkai, and Taehyun would be lying if he said he doesn't enjoy this new addition.

"Soobin hyung!! Yeonjun hyung!! Over here!!" It never occurred to them the two guys they met at that restaurant would be coming to save their asses more than once but here they are. 

The two male help them up and Hobak tackles Taehyun as soon as the boy is on his feet. "What now?" Soobin asks out loud, Taehyun steps forward and the feeling of Hueningkai's hands around him is giving him the confidence he had no idea he has.

"We're gonna go and save Beomgyu hyung and the Diamond Castle!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea by Moartist Discord server
> 
> Go to #TXTBarbieAu on twitter for more fanart of this AU
> 
> My Twitter - @TyunnieBFF


End file.
